


First Date

by whitewolfandthefox



Series: 400 Follower Drabbles [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Modern Era, geralt rides a motorcycle, of course it is named Roach, so we have a leather jacket for him, we also love him in leather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitewolfandthefox/pseuds/whitewolfandthefox
Summary: Geralt is quite nervous as he prepares for his first date with you, but gets over his nerves fairly quickly
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Series: 400 Follower Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745476
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 10: First date

He stood in front of the mirror, nervously tugging his white button up shirt down over his dark jeans before smoothing a hand over his hair. Satisfied with what he saw, he left his room, grabbing his keys from the small table next to the door and slipping his leather coat over his shoulders before exiting, locking up behind him. Heading for the garage, he ducked into the side door to see his motorcycle, affectionately nicknamed ‘Roach’. He pulled the sliding door up, wheeling the motorcycle out before allowing the door to close and donning his helmet. Slinging a leg over the saddle, he started the bike and headed out.

It was a short ride to his destination where he parked in the driveway, leaving his helmet on the seat before making his way up to the door. Knocking, he stepped back and waiting, fidgeting with his keys in his hands as his heart slowly rose up into his throat. He heard the doorknob turn, door sliding back to reveal you, face lighting up at the sight of him. “Geralt, you’re here! Come on in, I just have to grab my bag.”

You opened the door and moved backwards, letting him step through the doorway. His eyes followed you as you fussed with your purse, the tightness in his chest slowly abating at the sight of you. You were dressed in clean dark blue jeans with black sneakers on your feet, a light pink flowy shirt adorning your trop. You had paired that with a leather jacket similar to his, leaving your hair to fall loosely. Slinging the small bag across your body, you turned to Geralt with a brilliant smile. “Okay, I'm ready!”

He managed a small grin for you, relaxing into an actual smile when you grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door. Stopping briefly to lock your house, you followed him down your driveway, squealing when you saw the motorcycle. Geralt had a brief moment of panic at your reaction before he saw the excitement on your face, your eyes alight with anticipation. 

“Do I get to ride that?” You breathed, eyes wide at the concept. Geralt shot you a smirk as he opened one of the compartments at the side, tossing you the second helmet he had picked up for you. You were nearly bouncing from the suspense, plopping the helmet on your head, disregarding the hair you had spent so long on. As you fussed with the chin strap, Geralt felt a surge of fondness go through his chest before he stepped up, gently batting your hands away so he could fix the buckle. Your smile was blinding as you thanked him, eyes returning to the bike. 

Geralt positioned himself on the motorcycle before turning back to you to help you on, wrapping your arms around his waist. You may have held on a little tighter than you needed to, but he didn’t mind. He enjoyed having your warmth at his back, feeling the tops of your things framing his own as he lifted one foot off the ground, kicking the stand back as he started the bike. You squealed again as the bike started to move, prompting Geralt to shoot you a grin. “Hold on, sweetheart.”

You released one hand to smack at him before grasping at his waist as he revved the engine, placing his other foot into position as he turned out into the street. He grinned to himself, all the nervousness gone now that you were with him. All in all, not such a bad way to start a first date. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated! Come yell at on me tumblr @whitewolfandthefox


End file.
